El mayor secreto
by abrilmillet
Summary: Jane Laurent es una joven muggle de 15 años, o eso es lo que creía ella. Su vida cambia al toparse con un chico de su misma edad que es mago, y tras el secuestro de su madre Hermione, por mortifagos. Sera arrastrada a una aventura, que involucra el pasado de su madre, ¿Cual es el mayor secreto guardado?.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Estoy aquí escondida detrás de una gran estatua, si no me equivoco en un antiguo cementerio. Estoy con la varita en mano esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, y rescatar a mi madre, claro estoy con otros magos y brujas que me ayudaran, pero la tensión es la misma.

¿Cómo es que llegue a esto?, me he hecho esa pregunta desde que llegue a este cementerio o lo que sea este lugar.

Hace apenas cinco semanas atrás, yo vivía tranquilamente con mi madre en un departamento del centro de Londres, acudía a una escuela… vivía como una muggle. Para los que no saben los muggles son personas sin magia. Y luego me vi sumergida en esto, por el pasado de mi madre….para después enterarme que soy una bruja, de la normalidad…pase a esto.

Uno nunca termina de conocer el pasado de tu familia, créanme nunca terminas de conocerlo, justo ahora tengo mil y una preguntas sobre mi pasado, pero ya tendré más tiempo de preguntarle a mi madre, cuando la rescate.

¿Quién soy?, quizás se pregunten. Pues ni yo misma se con exactitud, lo único seguro que se es que mi nombre es Jane, soy una bruja de 15 años, hija de Hermione Granger… bueno respecto al apellido de mi madre, no estoy muy segura, si sea el correcto.

¿Quieren conocer mi historia?, pues es un poco larga, ni yo misma la comprendo con exactitud, quizás ustedes puedan. Bueno para iniciar creo que debemos volver hace algunas semanas atrás, cuando todo esto inicio…

* * *

**¡Hola!, que puedo decir...**

**Hace ya bastante tiempo quería escribir esto, esta idea me surgió en uno de mis ratos libres, además que ya quería escribir una historia de Harry Potter, basado en mi pareja favorita. Lo único que puedo decir es que esta historia tendrá secretos que se irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Acontecimientos Inesperados

**Disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, personajes y lugares pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling. Salvo algunos OC, que salgan por allí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Acontecimientos Inesperados**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue."_**

El sonido de la campana, anuncia que por fin acabo el año escolar, y que las vacaciones han iniciado. Los estudiantes salían presurosos de sus salones de clases, por poco embistiendo a los maestros, pero no era para menos, las vacaciones habían llegado, y cada estudiante estaba de lo más entusiasmado, ya no más clases, no más tareas, descansar por fin de todo eso.

-¿Qué harás en estas vacaciones, Jane?-pregunto a su amiga castaña, una chica de cabellera rubia. Mientras salían a pequeños pasos de la escuela.

-No lo sé. Mi madre no me ha dicho nada. ¿Y tú que harás, Rosmarie?

-Mis padres planearon unas vacaciones familiares, iremos a visitar a mis abuelos en Suiza, y nos quedaremos allí el resto del verano, volveremos cuando inicien las clases.

-Eso esta genial, luego me muestras las fotos de tu viaje.

-¡Claro!

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Rosmarie aprovecho e invito a Jane a beber un refresco en el centro comercial, que no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Llegare tarde a mi casa-sentencio Jane, mientras dejaba la mochila encima de la silla, de aquella cafetería.

-Tu mamá, sale a las 6.00 pm del museo, te alcanzara tiempo-respondió Rosmarie, mientras le alcanzaba su refresco a Jane.

-Bueno, tienes razón, además el departamento está a unas cuadras…

-Bien, ahora conversemos de algo más interesante… ¿Roger te invito a salir?, recuerdo que quedo hablando contigo después de que acabara la clase de Historia-pregunto completamente interesada la rubia.

-Ah, eso…pues no acepte salir con él-inmediatamente como dijo eso, su amiga la miraba totalmente incrédula.

-¿Por qué?-definitivamente Rosmarie la miraba como si acabara de decirle que reprobó todos los cursos y que repetiría de año.

-Porque…es un arrogante y presumido, solo quiere salir conmigo, como si yo fuera un trofeo y no gracias…-respondió Jane, de solo imaginársela a Roger y a ella…ponía una cara de total disgusto.

Estuvo apenas 10 minutos conversando con su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse a su casa. Se despidió de Rosmarie y salió rumbo al departamento donde ella vivía.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, estaba revisando los mensajes de su mamá, que le decían que ya estaba en casa; pero todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando choco con alguien, la otra persona la jalo, y ambos cayeron al suelo. La caída le dolió, pero lo peor es que se hizo un raspón en su rodilla.

-Disculpa, estaba distraído-Jane escucho la voz de un chico, entonces alzo la vista y vio que era un chico como de su edad, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises-Déjame ayudarte.

Ella accedió la ayuda, pero de todos modos, estaba molesta por aquella caída, y más por la herida que…un minuto su rodilla no tenía ninguna herida, pero si hace unos minutos… ¿Qué importaba?, quizás solo miro mal y pensó que se había hecho una herida.

-Gracias por ayudarme a pararme-contesto Jane, mientras recogía su mochila.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, lamento lo de la caída-contesto el chico, que no dejaba de mirarla, como si hubiera descubierto algo en ella, cosa que incomodaba a Jane. Entonces se despidió del chico y comenzó a caminar

El edificio donde vive es antiguo, según Jane, quedaría mejor si le pusieran otra capa de pintura, pero bueno, estaba bien. Saludo al portero y subió al ascensor, presiono el botón numero 8, espero a que la puerta se cerrara, entonces allí ingreso su vecina, la señora Wells.

-Hola querida, veo que ya viniste de la escuela-saludo la señora Wells, la cual traía algunas cosas del súper mercado. Eso se notaba por la bolsa transparente que cargaba.

La señora Wells tendría la apariencia de una mujer de 70 años, su cabello canoso estaba amarrado en un moño, usaba ropas largas y desprendía un olor a naftalina, usaba lentes gruesos, pero ante todo era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa.

-Hola señora Wells, si acabo de venir de la escuela, hoy fue el último día de clases-respondió Jane.

-Me alegro por ti querida, estoy segura que tu madre y tú tendrán ya planeado que hacer en estas vacaciones-respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Aún no lo sé bien.

-Bueno, deben aprovechar, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, no lo sabré yo…recuerdo cuando tu madre y tu se mudaron al departamento, apenas tenias tres años de edad y ahora mírate tienes 15 años-contesto con algo de nostalgia, la señora Wells.

Antes de que Jane pudiera responder, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, habían llegado. Jane se despidió de la señora Wells e ingreso a su casa.

Justo cuando llego, su celular comenzó a sonar y vio en la pantalla que era su madre, así que contesto.

-¿Ya llegaste a la casa?-preguntaba su madre

-Sí, me demore porque Rosmarie me invito un refresco, en el centro comercial…luego viniendo a casa me caí…-Oh mala idea, no debía haber dicho que se había caído…

-¿Te hiciste alguna herida? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-Tranquila mamá, no es nada, no fue un golpe, sino que u chico venía distraído al igual que yo y bueno…nos caímos-sentencio Jane.

-¿Con que un chico? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo era?-preguntaba su madre. Jane bufo por esa actitud, su madre se estaba vengando.

-¡Mamá!

-Vamos, solo preguntaba, además tú haces lo mismo, cada vez que te digo que conocí a un hombre y no dejas de preguntarme hasta que te dejo claro que es un amigo o es casado.

-Bueno…yo solo quiero que salgas de vez en cuando, aun eres joven para el amor-sentencio Jane.

-Estoy bien, además tengo 34 años, ya deje hace bastante tiempo atrás una vida amorosa-respondió su madre.

-Para tus 34 años, está muy guapa-respondió Jane.

La madre de Jane, es una mujer muy guapa, su cabello castaño en rizos cae como una cascada detrás de su espalda, se viste grácilmente y elegante, su rostro es fino, como la porcelana, tiene unos ojos color miel muy bonitos, su maquillaje es tenue, pero va perfecto con su rostro. Cuando algunos conocían a Hermione Laurent, solamente decían esto: Inteligente, responsable y hermosa.

-Bueno, Jane. Ya tengo que volver a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche, hoy demorare. Adiós cariño.

Jane estuvo leyendo por varias horas y algunas veces miraba la televisión, cuando siente que tocan la puerta de su departamento. Al abrir, ve que es la esposa del portero del edificio, y la saluda cortésmente.

-Jane, se me olvido darle este sobre a tu madre en la mañana, toma-dijo, mientras le entregaba un sobre de color mostaza.

-Gracias-La señora, se fue; mientras que Jane, observaba el sobre con detenimiento. Estaba dirigido para su madre, pero en remitente, solo veía las inscripciones S.L.

-¿S.L.?-pregunto confundida Jane, pero solamente atino, a dejar el sobre en la mesita de centro, ya luego su madre vería aquel sobre.

Una media hora después, Hermione llego al edificio. Saludo al portero y tomo el ascensor, hasta el piso nº8, cuando en eso, se encuentra con la señora Wells.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunto la señora Wells.

-Bien. Siempre hay recorridos, que hace el museo a turistas-contesto Hermione, son una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión cambio a una de duda- ¿Ya tiene todo listo?

-Justo fui hoy por los ingredientes, querida.

-¿La poción seguirá teniendo el efecto requerido?-pregunto Hermione, en susurros, que apenas escucho la señora Wells, en el desértico pasillo.

-Con cada año que crece, más difícil es que la poción, siga teniendo un buen efecto en ella; lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes que elaborarla, esta misma noche.

-Bien, vendré a media noche, a su departamento. Sabe que no podre elaborarlo en el mío, además que no poseo un caldero.

-Como todos los años, claro. Descuida, esperare despierta-contesto la señora Wells, Hermione se disponía a ingresar al departamento, pero la voz de la señora Wells, la detuvo- ¿Qué pasa si tu hija descubre que es una bruja? Al igual que tú, ¿Tan malo sería?

-Ya lo hemos hablado antes, ella no debe saberlo, es por su propia seguridad-contesto Hermione, e ingreso al departamento.

-Jane, ya llegue.

-Estoy en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Hermione dejo su cartera en el sofá y su saco en el perchero, pero inmediatamente algo llamo su atención y era el sobre que estaba encima de la mesa de centro.

-Jane, ¿El sobre que esta encima de la mesa de centro?, ¿cuando llego?-pregunto Hermione.

-Hace apenas media hora, la señora Bianca, lo trajo. Según me dijo, se le olvido dártelo en la mañana-contesto Jane, mientras servía la cena a la mesa.

Hermione cogió el sobre y noto las iniciales, S.L….era él, de seguro debía de ser algo importante para que decidiera escribirle, aunque también le alegrara que él, le escribiera y eso era debido al cariño que le tenía.

-¿Y quién te manda el sobre?-pregunto Jane.

-Un viejo amigo, quizás uno que no recuerdes. Pero ahora vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre-contesto Hermione, mientras guardaba la carta en su cartera. Ya tendría tiempo más noche, de leer el contenido del sobre.

* * *

Unos días después. Jane se encontraba en el departamento, mientras veía un poco de televisión, ya aburrida de esto, decidió salir a pasear al parque. Ya que su amiga Rosmarie ya se había ido de viaje, se encontraba sin compañía, y su madre volvería del trabajo hasta las 6,00 pm.

Fue a verse al espejo, mientras se acomodaba su suéter. Al mirarse al espejo noto, lo que siempre le decían. Se parecía a su madre, en varias facciones, fácilmente cualquiera se daba cuenta de que era su hija, no había duda.

Su cabello era castaño, ondulado; su nariz igual a la de su madre, su piel tenía la misma tonalidad, incluso su forma de ser, eran casi iguales. A ambas les encantaba la lectura, les gustaba el orden. Pero solo había una sola distinción, su madre tenía los ojos color miel, ella en cambio los tenía verde…verde esmeralda. Lo único diferente en ambas, aunque nunca se lo pregunto a su madre ella estaba segura, de que heredo el color de ojos, de su padre o de la familia de este. Aunque también podría haberlo heredado de parte de la familia de su madre, no podía estar segura, ya que su madre nunca menciono nadie de su familia, ni si quiera sus padres, solo dijo que fallecieron.

Saco esos pensamientos de su mente, y se acomodo el cabello, cogió su cuaderno de dibujos y fue al parque.

El parque, su lugar favorito, lo bueno es que apenas quedaba a una cuadra del edificio en donde vivía. Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol y comenzó a dibujar, empezó dibujando una mariposa cerca de las flores, y al cabo de unos segundos, una mariposa se posicione en aquellas flores que ella había dibujado antes.

A lo lejos un chico de mirada gris, la observaba, como si ella fuera una extraña joya entre los muggles, lo cual le intrigaba de manera notable.

Jane estuvo un buen tiempo, hasta que se levanto ya con ganas de ir a su casa y hacía lo iba a hacer, hasta que…se cruzo con Hilary Morris, la insoportable compañera de colegio.

-Hola, rarita-saludo con falsa amabilidad, Hilary.

-Muévete, Hilary-respondió Jane.

-Vamos, quería conversar contigo, ya sabes por lo de la última vez…-empezó a decir Hilary.

**Flash Black**

-Miren, ahí va, Laurent, la ratón de biblioteca-empezaba a decir Hilary, mientras otros como ella, igual de malvados, reían.

-Deja de molestarme-sentencio Jane.

-Vamos, ratón de biblioteca, tranquila, solo decía lo horrible que debe sentirse en ser alguien como tú.

Jane ya se iba, ya no le haría caso, eso era lo correcto, lo que su madre le había enseñado, por si enfrentaba estos casos.

-Alguien, que no tiene padre.

Bien, eso fue golpe bajo, ella no tenía porque meterse con eso, si ella no tenía padre no era asunto suyo.

-Tu madre es guapa, seguro que tu padre estaba enamorado de ella, pero cuando naciste… huyo despavorido, que se siente ser la culpable de eso, de que tu madre sea eso una madre soltera.

Estaba tratando de controlarse y no golpear a la chica en cualquier momento, pero algo sucedió, algo que ella jamás imagino, un viento fuerte entro por una de las ventanas, en ellas venía varios insectos, los cuales fueron directamente a atacar el cabello de Hilary.

-Ayuda, quítenme estos bichos-gritaba asustada Hilary, causando risas y risas entre los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

Jane también rio, pero cuando dejo de hacerlo, ya los bichos dejaron en paz a Hilary, la cual la estaba mirando como si fuera la culpable

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Yo no tuve la culpa de eso-respondió Jane.

-Claro que sí, tú los invocaste rarita-respondió Hilary, mientras la cogía del brazo.

-Déjame en paz-sentencio ya molesta, Jane.

Entonces algo paso, un camión transportaba pintura, al doblar en una curva, la pintura salió volando, cayendo en Hilary, lo más sorprendente es que Jane no termino manchada.

-¡Lo volviste a hacer!-gritaba toda enojada Hilary, mientras intentaba limpiarse la pintura.

-Yo no hice nada eso es…Karma, haces algo malo, se te devuelve-respondió rápido Jane, mientras se alejaba velozmente de Hilary y caminaba rumbo a su departamento.

Estaba a punto de llegar al edificio, cuando siente que alguien la está siguiendo, cuando voltear a ver, se encuentra con el chico de la vez pasada.

-Fue sorprendente, lo que le hiciste a esa chica-fue lo único que le contesto. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Se refería a lo de Hilary? , ella no hizo nada y a todo esto… ¿Qué hacia el siguiéndola?

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-pregunto a la defensiva, su madre le había enseñado a no dejarse engañar por las personas.

-Tranquila solo te veía, me llamaste la atención, cuando te vi hacer magia el otro día, pensé estar equivocado, pero veo que no.

¿Magia? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?, seguro era un loco, mejor se alejaba antes de que se torne peligroso. Pero se quedo y siguió preguntando, mala decisión.

-¿De qué hablas?, la magia no existe-respondió ella, adquiriendo el tono mandón de su madre.

El joven rio suavemente-Oh y como explicas lo que le acaba de pasar a la chica esa del parque.

-Que se yo, mala suerte, Karma-respondió ella, mientras seguía a la defensiva.

-Veo que has crecido con muggles-respondió él, mientras analizaba lo que ella llevaba puesto.

-Sabes que… creo que estás loco, así que permanece lejos de mí-dicho esto, volteo e ingreso a su edifico.

Magia, si como no, como si eso existiera, lo más cercano a la magia eran las ilusiones que hacían los magos de circo o televisión. ¿Y a que se refería con muggles?, mejor ya no pensaba en eso, porque seguro terminaría tan loca como el chico, y tan normal que parecía…

Al llegar al piso número ocho, se encontró con la señora Wells, que al parecer había salido a pasear a su perrito.

-Jane, tu madre llamo, como no estabas, me dejo un recado, quiere que vayas al museo, ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

-Gracias por el recado señora Wells-Jane recordaba haber olvidado su celular en su casa, por suerte, ya su madre conocía su rutina de ir a dibujar al parque.

Fue a dejar el cuaderno es su casa, estaba un poco confundida el día de hoy, observo por la ventana, si es que había algún rastro de ese chico.

Bajo otra vez al primer piso, y empezó a caminar a la biblioteca. El museo no quedaba tan lejos, aunque se demoraría cierto tiempo en llegar.

Al llegar al museo se encontró con la jefa, la señora Torres, una mujer muy seria, pero amable cuando la llegabas a conocer muy bien y era ya 12 años que la conocía.

-Hola Jane, tu madre ya viene-saludo la señora Torres.

-Hola, señora Torres-saludo Jane, amablemente.

Unos minutos después, Hermione apareció, la señora Torres le alcanzo su cartera, ambas irían a comer a un restaurante cerca.

Ya cuando llegaron al restaurante, estuvieron conversando, hasta que Hermione le anuncio algo.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que he conseguido pasajes para ir a Nueva York?-pregunto radiante Hermione, mientras le mostraba dos boletos de avión.

-¿En verdad?, ¡estupendo!-exclamo sorprendida, los demás voltearon a verla, pero luego retomaron en sus asuntos.

-No estaba segura si quería ir a Nueva York, pero me alegra de que sea así, verás estuve ahorrando, y bueno conseguí comprar los boletos, nos vamos de viaje este Lunes-respondió Hermione.

-Sí, esas si son unas verdaderas vacaciones, ¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos en Nueva York?-pregunto Jane, rogando para que sea hasta que inicien las clases.

-Hasta que inicien las clases, ya le pedí permiso a Juliana, accedió-respondió Hermione, y se alegro al ver que su hija estaba contenta por eso.

-Serán las mejores vacaciones, ya quiero recorrer todo, además quiero recordar la antigua casa, ¿recuerdas como era?

-Sí, antigua, pero bonita, lo recuerdo perfectamente, quedaba cerca al hospital donde naciste-respondió Hermione.

-Serán las mejores vacaciones- Si supiera, cuan equivocada estaba sobre eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, fue lo mismo, Jane se quedo en su casa, pero esta vez viendo todo acerca de su viaje. Alguien toco la puerta de su casa, al abrir noto que era la señora Wells, que traía a su perrito.

-Buenos días, señora Wells ¿Qué desea?-pregunto Jane.

-Jane, querida, ¿podrías ser tan amable de pasear a Leoncito?

-Ah, claro-respondió Jane, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Eres una dulzura, gracias. A me entere sobre tu viaje, ojala que lo disfrutes-dijo la señora Wells, para luego ingresar a su casa.

Bien, al parecer tendría que pasear a Leoncito, el perro chihuahua de la señora Wells.

Lo llevo al parque, el perro estaba tranquilo, hasta que decidió salir corriendo, y por ende ella termino detrás del perro, intentando alcanzarlo.

Unos metros más allá, el perro se detuvo, mientras comía unas croquetas, las cuales se las estaba dando el chico loco, de la otra vez.

-Lindo perro, aunque yo prefiero a un pastor alemán-respondió el chico, bien esto debía ser una broma cruel del destino.

-Estoy paseándolo para una vecina-¿Por qué le estaba respondiendo?, bien hora de marcharse.

-Lamento haberte asustado, ayer al decirte que hacías magia, pero es la pura verdad, haces magia porque eres una bruja.

-¡Oye! ¡No te permito que me digas así!-respondió molesta, mientras sujeta a Leoncito.

-No, no te estaba ofendiendo, ah…verás eres bruja, las que hacen hechizos, sería más fácil si no hubieras crecido con muggles.

-Ya deja de usar esa palabra, ni si quiera entiendo, de que hablas ¿A qué te refieres con muggles?

-Los muggles son personas sin magia.

-Como sea, estás loco, si piensas que te creeré.

-Es verdad, eres una bruja, lo que no me explico es ¿Por qué no estudias en Hogwarts?-medito el chico.

-¿Hogwarts?

-Es una escuela de magia, yo estudio allí.

-Mira mago de circo, regrésate por donde viniste y deja de molestarme-respondió ella, mientras jalaba a Leoncito, y se lo llevaba bien lejos.

-Tiene un temperamento… aunque es bonita-termino susurrando para sí mismo el chico de mirada gris.

* * *

Ya era hora de regresar a su casa, Hermione ya salía del museo, pero algo la detuvo, se sentía espiada, volteaba a ver a todos lados, pero nada. Quizás hayan sido paranoias suyas, así que siguió su camino.

Pero no estaba equivocada, la estaban siguiendo, pero solamente la observaban de lejos, eran dos magos encapuchados, que estaban invisibles a sus ojos.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Pronto, solo ten paciencia-respondió el otro mortifago.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella?

-Tuve mis dudas, pero si ella es, el amo estará complacido cuando la traigamos.

-¿Y la hija?

-Al parecer la niña esa, nació sin poderes mágicos, poco me importa, nuestras ordenes son traerla a ella.

-Jamás imagine que esa sangre sucia, fuera…

-Yo tampoco, pero las apariencias engañan.

* * *

Hermione fue al departamento de la señora Wells, la mujer de cabello en moño, saco de entre sus bolsillos, una botellita que contenía un líquido plateado, que cambiaba a dorado.

-¿Funcionara?-pregunto Hermione.

-Suele funcionar, pero como te dije antes, Hermione. La poción dejara de tener efecto en ella, y cuando eso suceda, no podrá hacer nada más-contesto la señora Wells.

Hermione suspiro, cogió la botellita y la guardo en la cartera. Giro y fue a su departamento. Al ingresar encontró a su hija viendo la televisión.

-Hola mamá-saludo Jane.

-Hola, hija. ¿Qué miras?

-Nada es una película de detectives.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té?-pregunto Hermione.

-Claro, mamá-contesto Jane

Hermione sonrió y fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Cuando el té ya estaba listo, saco de la cartera la poción y lo vacio al té.

-Ojala, que siga funcionando como siempre-susurro Hermione, para sí misma.

Revolvió todo con una cuchara y fue a darle el té a su hija. Al regresar a la sala, le entrego la taza de té, la cual Jane bebió inmediatamente.

-Delicioso-contesto Jane.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-Sí, ¿También cenaste?

-La señora Torres, invito la cena-contesto Hermione, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija, y intentaba distraerse, necesitaba irse lo más antes posible de Londres. Lo que se había enterado en la carta, la dejaba con temor, más cuando la señora Wells, confirmo las sospechas. Necesitaba regresar a Nueva York y por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

Dos días después Jane, ya estaba teniendo todo listo para el viaje, las maletas ya estaban, mañana, saldrían rumbo a Nueva York.

En esos días Jane, jamás le conto a su madre sobre el chico loco, que aseguraba que ella era una bruja, porque lo más seguro es que su madre le dijera que no salga otra vez, por miedo a encontrarse con el loco.

Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde, así que salió a pasear, llevando como siempre su celular, por si su madre la llamaba. Su madre se había quedado en su casa, mientras terminaba algunas cosas de ordenar.

Estaba caminando cuando alguien la coge del brazo, al voltear noto que era el mismo chico de la vez pasada.

-Y yo que pensé que me había dejado en paz-respondió Jane, zafándose de él.

-Mira, no sé porque hago esto, pero…debes creerme cuando te digo que eres una bruja, aunque como dije, no sé porque no estudias en Hogwarts.

-Dale con lo mismo, ya te dije que no soy bruja, soy una chica común y corriente, así que aléjate.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-Has magia, si eres mago, pues has magia-sentencio ella, ya convencida que con eso, la dejaría en paz.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-No puedes hacerlo, porque no eres mago.

-No puedo hacerlo, porque no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-Pues es una lástima, así no te creo.

El chico saco de su bolsillo, un palo de madera que estaba muy bien tallado y se lo entrego a ella-¿Yo que hago con un pedazo de madera?

-No es un pedazo de madera, es una varita.

-Mira, si fuera bruja, mi madre también lo sería, ¿No crees?, y mi madre es tan normal como yo.

-Puede que no, quizás eres una bruja, hija de padres muggles, hay varios así en Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué tanto empeño para que crea o no en la magia?

-No lo sé…mira simplemente, quería que supieras que eras una bruja, pero veo que es un caso perdido.

-Gracias, me alegro que te rindieras con esta locura-sentencio ella, ya conforme con que el chico dejara de insistir con ello.

-A todo esto, jamás te pregunte tu nombre.

-¿Qué ganas con saber cómo me llamo?

-Al menos, quiero saber el nombre de la terca que no creyó.

Ella iba a contestar, pero el sonido de su celular lo evita, ella coge su celular y responde.

-Jane, Jane escucha corre, no importa a donde, corre, estaré bien…te quiero cariño, corre no tengo tiempo-Jane se estaba asustando, jamás escucho a su madre tan asustada, de pronto se puede oír clarito una explosión.

-¡Mamá!-grito Jane, el chico que se encontraba al frente de ella, no comprendía nada. Jane no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo un gran silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el chico.

-Es mi madre, creo que esta en problemas…

Jane empezó a correr rumbo al edificio, el chico la seguía también. El portero estaba desmayado, eso asusto más a Jane, tomo el ascensor, el chico seguía allí cerca de ella.

Llego al piso ocho y noto con horror, que la puerta del departamento se encontraba destrozada, al ingresar el panorama se veía peor, todo está destruido, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí.

Salió como loca, al pasillo, tocaba fuertemente la puerta del departamento de la señora Wells, pero nadie le habría. Se dejo caer al suelo y se permitió llorar desconsoladamente.

El chico observaba con asombro cómo había quedado el departamento, entonces noto algo extraño, era una varita y no dudo en darse cuenta de que era la varita de un mortifago, ya que era la varita del mortifago que asesino a su padre.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquella chica corría peligro, un gran peligro. Salió del departamento, la encontró llorando, eso le dio tristeza, entonces fue hacia ella, la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo, apenas se habían conocido hace unos días, no conocían el nombre del otro, pero aquel abrazo era necesario y reconfortante.

-Debemos sacarte de aquí, no sé porque, pero mortifagos atacaron tu casa y se llevaron a tu madre-fue lo único que dijo el chico, pero Jane se quedo en silencio.

* * *

Era una casa abandonada y antigua, en aquella casa se encontraba un grupo de mortifagos, de los cuales un grupo de cuatro traían a una castaña desmayada.

-La trajimos, aquí esta, amo-respondió uno de ellos.

-Presento pelea, pero no tanto-respondió otro.

-Llévenla a nuestra mejor celda-respondió una voz ronca, procedente de un hombre, de no más de 40 años, cuyos ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

-Como ordene Lord Voldemort-respondieron los cuatro.

El hombre camino hasta donde se encontraba la mujer desmayada. Hermione apenas estaba abriendo los ojos y se asusto notablemente, al ver ante ella a aquel ser oscuro; miedo por todo lo que había temido antes, se volvía verdad.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-respondió Voldemort.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¿Qué quieren de mí?-pregunto Hermione.

-Vamos, tú lo sabes muy bien Granger o debería decirte Collingwood-rio con sorna, mientras sus ojos rojos estaban puestos en ella-Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte?, más cuando cambias de apellido, pero descuida, ya no volverás a huir.

-Sabes que no puedes matarme -respondió ella, decidida haciéndole frente, conociendo muy bien quien era aquel ser oscuro.

-Sabia muy sabia, pero si puedo mantenerte encerrada, ¡Llévenla a la celda!-mando Voldemort y la cogieron fuertemente mientras la arrastraban a una celda, una celda como la de las prisiones de Azcaban.

Ya cuando todos los demás se fueron una mujer se acercaba a Voldemort, Bellatrix. El hombre que Voldemort tenía bajo su dominio, estaba luchando interiormente, aunque era inútil.

-¿Cree que su nieto logre escapar de su control?-pregunto Bellatrix.

-No. Es un inútil, pero un inútil que me es de mucha ayuda, aunque luche no puede rechazarme, quizás si no tuviera mi sangre corriendo por sus venas, le sería más fácil, pero ves que no es así-sentencio Voldemort, que hablaba mediante aquel hombre.

-Fue muy hábil, que antes de enfrentarse a Potter, hiciera esta maldición sobre su linaje-respondió Bellatrix.

-De no haber sido así, Potter me hubiera vencido para siempre, pero querida Bella, el ya no representa problema para mí, esta ya no es su profecía-respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bienvenida a lo irreal

******Disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, personajes y lugares pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling. Salvo algunos OC, que salgan por allí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenida a lo irreal**

_"La realidad es relativa, depende de con qué lente la mires"_

Jane estaba muy asustada, ¿Quién no lo estaría?, pero no estaba asustada por ella, sino por su madre, tenia temor a que aquellas personas que se la llevaron, la lastimaran. Nunca se había sentido tan susceptible, nunca había tenido un miedo así. Desde que era muy pequeña, había aprendido a superar todos sus miedos, más nunca imagino que el peor de ellos se hiciese realidad, el miedo a perder a un ser querido. Ese era un temor con el que nunca había lidiado.

Jane se mantenía absorta ante lo sucedido; más volvió en sí y comenzó a caminar alrededor de todo el departamento, quizás a la espera de algo o de alguien.

-Anda por tu mochila y llévate algo de ropa, tenemos que irnos ahora-contesto el muchacho de cabellera castaña, con voz autoritaria. Ya casi se había olvidado que seguía allí.

-No pienso irme-contesto ella con tono decidido-Esperare a que la policía venga, ellos averiguaran quienes se llevaron a mi madre.

-Ellos no podrán hacer nada. Ya te dije, quienes se llevaron a tu madre, te dije que son mortifagos.

-¡Es que no te cansas de mentir!-respondió ella, totalmente alterada, haciendo que de pronto un jarrón que se encontraba intacto de milagro, estallara en miles de pedazos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto asustada.

-Tú lo hiciste, fue magia accidental.

-Pero…eso no existe.

-¿Y lo que acabas de hacer?, ¿Y cómo explicas lo que le sucedió a tu madre? No sé el motivo porque los mortifagos atacarían a tu madre, pero te digo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-No.

-¿Acaso no me dijiste que tu madre te había dicho que te fueras, que huyeras?, estoy más que seguro que no aprobaría que estés aquí. Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrarla, mi tutor conoce aurores, además de que su esposa sea una.

-¿Y que se supone que son los aurores?

-Es lo equivalente, a la policía muggle. Ellos te pueden ayudar, confía en mí, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Quizás sea el miedo, quizás el anhelo de encontrar a su madre, o quizás simplemente perdió la cabeza; pero lo único que hizo fue confiar en aquel chico, que por varios días, le insistía que era una bruja, pero ahora ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Bien, iré por mi ropa y nos vamos. Pero tienes mucho por contarme, sobre esos mortifagos. Y eso de que soy bruja.

-Entonces, ¿Al fin me crees?

-Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi madre, nada más-contesto ella, mientras se adentraba a su habitación.

Su habitación estaba algo destruida, aunque a comparación de lo demás, ese lugar se hallaba mejor. Busco entre sus cosas, su mochila; metió allí algo de ropa y dinero. Ya iba a salir cuando noto la fotografía que reposaba en la mesa de noche. Cogió el portarretrato lo rompió y saco la fotografía de allí, por último lo guardo en su mochila.

Regreso a la sala, mientras intentaba mantener la calma, pero le era imposible, solamente le quedo inhalar el aire suficiente, que pudiera seguir manteniéndola de pie.

-Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro. Quizás…al caldero chorreante, no estamos muy lejos-lo último lo dijo, para sí mismo.

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del ascensor y las escaleras. Jane dedujo de que se trataba de la policía, que debía de estar llegando.

-Hay que irnos ahora-sentencio el chico, mientras le cogía de la mano y salían corriendo rápidamente por la puerta.

-La policía está viniendo, por las escaleras y el ascensor-sentencio ella. El muchacho suspiro, saco de su bolsillo, una especie de gancho y se apresuro en abrir la puerta del departamento de la señora Wells. El muchacho la jalo, adentro.

El departamento de la señora Wells, era el más extravagante de todo el edificio, el color de las paredes eran grises, los cuadros tenían madera apolillada, y estaba el indiscutible olor a naftalina.

-No hagas ruido-dijo en susurros, el chico de ojos grises.

Se oía como la policía ingresaba al departamento de Jane. Se oía varias voces, una de las cuales Jane, reconoció: La señora Bianca.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo, sucedió este incidente?-pregunto el policía._

_-Hace aproximadamente 25 minutos-contesto la señora Bianca._

_-¿Dónde se encontraba usted?_

_-Yo estaba en mi departamento, que está en el primer piso. Salí a ver a mi esposo, que es portero del edificio; cuando llegue lo encontré inconsciente._

_-Según nos conto su esposo. Unos hombres lo atacaron, y fueron por las escaleras. ¿Quién vive en este departamento?_

_-La señora Laurent, una mujer de aproximadamente 34 años, con su hija Jane, de 15 años. Viven aquí desde hace 12 años._

_-¿La señora Laurent se encontraba aquí, cuando esto sucedió?_

_-Creo que sí. La vi una hora antes, cuando fui a entregarle unos libros que me prestó la semana pasada._

_-¿Quién vive en el otro departamento?-pregunto el policía._

_-La señora Wells, una anciana de 70 años._

_-¿Dónde se encuentra la señora Wells?_

_-Salió desde la mañana, en su visita mensual al acilo de ancianos; donde está su hermano. _

_-¿Nadie más vive en este piso?_

_-No, por piso hay dos departamentos. Además la señora Wells, vive sola._

_-¿Dónde se encuentra la chica, la hija?_

_-No lo sé, la muchacha suele salir a pasear a veces. No la encontré, cuando visite a su madre._

_-Jefe, ya vimos todo el departamento, no se llevaron nada de valor. Al parecer esto es más personal-contesto otro policía._

_-Señora, dígame. ¿Sospecha de alguien, que pudiera hacerle daño a la señora Laurent? _

_-No. Ella no tenía ningún enemigo, ni nadie que quisiera lastimarla o al menos, no que yo sepa._

_-¿Nadie escucho los ruidos de aquí?_

_-Según nuestros inquilinos, no. Por eso, no nos dimos cuenta; solo cuando halle a mi esposo inconsciente. Luego de que me contara lo sucedido los llame a ustedes._

_-Muy extraño, que nadie se percatara de lo sucedido. ¡Todos acordonen el área!_

_-¿Qué cree que le hicieron a la señora Laurent?_

_-Si fuera homicidio, hubiéramos encontrado rastros de sangre, más parece secuestro; aunque eso no explica como haya quedado el departamento. El caso más extraño que se nos haya presentado en años._

_-Oh, pobre de la señora Laurent, ella es un buena mujer-dijo la señora Bianca, con la voz muy triste y afligida._

_-¿En qué trabaja la señora Laurent?_

_-En el museo, ella es la guía._

_-Deme la dirección. Tenemos que hacerles preguntas a sus compañeros de trabajo._

_-¿Creen que puedan encontrarla?_

_-¿Haremos lo posible señora? Ahora necesito su ayuda, si la chica llega a aparecer, llámeme de inmediato; quizás la hija pueda ayudarnos a reunir más pistas, sobre la desaparición de su madre._

Una horas después, ya no se escuchaba ningún bullicio; lo que indicaba que los policías se habían ido. Los dos salieron del departamento de la señora Wells, con sigilo.

El chico agarro, y cerró la puerta, dejándola normal. Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que llegaron al primer piso. En la entrada se encontraban los agentes de policía aún.

-¿Hay alguna puerta trasera, que nos saque de aquí?-pregunto el chico.

-Al fondo, queda la lavandería, hay una puerta que da a la calle, pero hace cinco años que está bien trancada-contesto Jane.

-Vamos allí-contesto él.

Jane lo llevo hasta el fondo del pasillo, era fácil, porque estaba oscuro. Al llegar a la lavandería, el muchacho se percato de lo trancada de la puerta, como si la cerradura misma se hubiera oxidado.

-Lo mejor será que te alejes-se adelanto a decir, mientras ponía un pedazo de chicle encima de la cerradura.

-¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar?-pregunto ella, pero luego se asusto al ver como la puerta explotaba hacia la calle, como si de una hoja de papel se tratase.

-¿Pero qué era eso?-pregunto Jane.

-Un chicle, proveniente de Sortilegios Weasley-contesto el chico- Vámonos, el ruido hará que vengan aquí.

Salieron corriendo ella no sabía hacia donde, pero lo único que hacía era correr, mientras era guiada por el extraño chico. Ya que pronto la policía iría tras el ruido, y podría atraparlos.

-¿A sí que te llamas Jane?

-Jane Laurent-contesto ella- ¿Y tú?

-Jackson-él le sonrió- Mi nombre es Jackson Bennett.

Estuvieron corriendo, por bastante tiempo. Jane podía sentir el fuerte frío, que inundaba las calles de Londres; unos cuantos pasos más y encontraron el lugar que tanto buscaban. Llegaron hasta el caldero chorreante, al ingresar ella noto lo diferente que ere ese lugar. Varias veces lo había visto, más nunca le tomo importancia, pues no veía nada atrayente de ahí, había mejores lugares a los cuales visitar.

En el caldero chorreante se hallaban varias personas conversando o bebiendo sus bebidas; algunas miradas repararon en ellos, otros los ignoraron.

Jackson, se acerco a la barra, donde se encontraba una mujer rubia de quizás 35 años. Quien al parecer era la dueña del caldero chorreante.

-Jackson, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto la dueña- Y esta jovencita, ¿Es tu nueva novia?

-Verá yo…-intento hablara Jane, pero Jackson la detuvo.

-Si-contesto Jackson, eso hizo que Jane lo mirara extrañada- Verá, señora Lombotton, quisiera saber si tiene una habitación para ella. Yo pagare los gastos.

-Claro, justo tengo una habitación disponible-contesto Hannah, mientras se disponía a buscar las llaves- Y el profesor Lupin, ¿Sabe que te encuentras por aquí?

-No. Este es uno de mis recorridos en solitario.

-¿Y por qué no llevas a tu novia, a la casa de los Lupin?-pregunto Hannah.

-No quisiera incomodarlos, vendré mañana temprano por ella y le pagare los gastos-contesto Jackson.

-Bien. Oh esperen aquí, creo que deje las llaves en otro lugar- dicho esto, Hannah Lombotton, se fue a buscar las llaves entre otras despensas.

-¿Te irás?-pregunto Jane.

-Vendré mañana, con ayuda-contesto Jackson

-¿Por qué le dijiste que era tu novia?

-Era más creíble a que dijera que eras mi amiga.

-¿Volverás cierto?

-Claro que sí. ¿Desconfías de mí?

-Ten en cuenta de que apenas te conozco.

-Trata de no hablar mucho con los demás-contesto Jackson. Justo en ese momento regresa Hannah, con unas llaves en su mano.

-Las encontré, creo que Neville, las había dejado allí-contesto Hannah.

-¿El profesor Lombotton, se encuentra aquí?-pregunto Jackson.

-Está de viaje, buscando unas plantas que utilizara para cuando regrese a Hogwarts. Vuelve mañana-contesto Hannah.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme, sino recibiré un gran reclamo por parte de Remus y Dora-contesto Jackson-luego volteo a ver a Jane-Nos vemos mañana-dicho esto, Jackson le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue; dejando algo desconcertada a Jane.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?-pregunto Hannah con interés.

-Jane, mi nombre es Jane-contesto ella.

-Bueno, entonces Jane, sígueme.

Subieron las escaleras, para luego llegar hasta una habitación que llevaba un número en la puerta, indicaba que era la habitación, número once.

-Que duermas bien, querida-contesto Hannah.

-Gracias- contesto Jane y ingreso a la habitación.

Estaba cansada así que lo único que hizo fue tirarse a la cama y dejar que el sueño, la inunde, y creer que a la mañana siguiente todo siguiera siendo igual. Que nadie secuestro a su madre. Que todo había sido una pesadilla, un simple juego de su mente.

* * *

Jackson llego a casa de Los Lupin, o como él le decía: Hogar. Al llegar se encontró con Ted Lupin, el hijo de sus tutores, el cual parecía estar algo intranquilo por algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jackson.

-Qué bueno que volviste. ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Teddy, mientras su cabello cambiaba de castaño a negro.

-En Londres Muggle. ¿Remus y Dora donde están?-pregunto Jackson, ya conociendo la respuesta; esto deduciéndolo por los hechos ocurridos…

-Asuntos de la Orden-contesto Teddy.

-¿Otro ataque mortifago?-pregunto Jackson.

-¿¡Donde estabas!?-escucho el grito de la querida hermana menor de Teddy; Andrómeda o Andy como solían llamarle.

La pequeña tendría 11 años; y al igual que Teddy es metamorfoga. Además de ser la niña más entrometida de todas.

-Andy, que te dije, que te quedaras en tu habitación, mientras esperaba a que Jackson llegara-le regaño Teddy a su hermana.

-Disculpa. Pero estaba aburrida allí sola-contesto Andy.

-¿Sabes cuánto demoraran tus padres?-pregunto Jackson a Teddy.

-Aproximadamente una hora. ¿Por qué? ¿Es urgente hablar con ellos?-pregunto Teddy, temiendo en que Jackson se haya metido en problemas…como siempre.

-Esa no es tu varita-comento Andy, mientras sacaba de la chaqueta de Jackson; la varita de aquel mortifago que él había encontrado en el departamento de Jane.

-Jackson, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?-pregunto Teddy.

-La historia no es tan larga-contesto Jackson.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jane despertó; pero mantenía los parpados cerrados, porque temía abrirlos, porque al abrirlos descubriría que no se encontraba en su casa, sino que estaba sola, y recordaría lo sucedido con su madre, y eso no haría más que hacer que llorara.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Jane, Jane escucha corre, no importa a donde, corre, estaré bien…te quiero cariño, corre no tengo tiempo-Jane se estaba asustando, jamás escucho a su madre tan asustada, de pronto se puede oír clarito una explosión._

_-¡Mamá!-grito Jane, el chico que se encontraba al frente de ella, no comprendía nada. Jane no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo un gran silencio._

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Inhalo el aire de la habitación, como para darse valor de levantarse de la cama. Abrió los parpados y noto con tristeza que lo vivido ayer, no fue solo una pesadilla, sino que era tan cierta como la realidad.

Se acomodo un poco la ropa. Anoche había dormido con lo mismo, pero sinceramente, poco le importaba ahora su apariencia. Estaba decidida a encontrar a su mamá, así sea que le brindase ayuda la policía o a los que Jackson llamaba: Aurores.

¿Magia?, varias veces negó eso, creyendo, afirmando que no era cierto, pero lo de ayer, no quedaba más duda que la magia era tan real como ella y que ella era una bruja. Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué?, ese era la gran interrogante, ¿Por qué se llevarían a su madre?, si ni si quiera la conocían, su madre era un persona normal, ¿Por qué llevársela?

Sintió de pronto unos pasos acercarse a la puerta de la habitación, para luego oír un suave golpe.

-Jane, el desayuno está servido. Jackson no tardara en venir-esa era la voz de la señora Lombotton, la dueña de aquel lugar.

-Ya bajo-contesto ella.

Jane solo volvió a inhalar fuertemente, intentando ser fuerte y seguir adelante, quería respuestas, a todo lo que sucedía, y las obtendría.

Ella bajo a desayunar, con su mochila en mano; saludo a la señora Lombotton, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Jane pudo notar que Hannah, la miraba con detenimiento, mientras conversaba con un hombre, que parecía ser su esposo.

-En verdad Neville, se parece a Hermione, mírala bien-sentencio Hannah.

-No lo sé, Hannah. Quizás solo te parece-contesto Neville

-Te digo, que se me hace muy parecida a ella, el mismo color de cabello, los rasgos, incluso…los ojos-sentencio Hannah.

-Hannah. Hermione se fue hace más de 15 años, no la hemos vuelto a ver desde que la guerra finalizo. Nadie sabe nada, ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni Ron, ni Harry. Quizás esa muchacha solo se parece, no significa que sea pariente suyo.

-Quizás tengas razón-concluyo Hannah.

Jane se dispuso a desayunar, intentando no pensar en los problemas por los que estaba pasando ahora. No supo, ni en qué momento, Jackson ya se encontraba sentado al lado suyo.

-Hola, como puedes ver, regrese-contesto.

-¿Y la ayuda?-pregunto Jane.

-Termina de desayunar, luego nos iremos-contesto Jackson, mientras se levantaba e iba a hablar con los Lombotton.

Jane, ya no quiso ni decir nada más, y prosiguió a seguir desayunando. Aunque ni que sueñe el castaño ese, que no se liberaría de una serie de preguntas; él tenía muchas que contestar.

Cuando termino, Jackson se acerco a ella, y le tomo de la mano. Ella quiso quitar la mano, pero él no lo permitió.

-Actúa bien-sonrió este.

-¿Y a donde vamos? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no veo como estás ayudando?

-Tranquila. Iremos a mi casa, allí se encuentra mis tutores y algunos aurores.

-¿Ellos podrán ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre?

-Yo creo que sí. Ya hable con ellos, pero quieren…hacerte preguntas.

-¿Cómo un interrogatorio?

-Entiende, se les hace confuso, lo sucedido con tu madre. Si bien a los mortifagos no les agradan los muggle, no atacarían sin pensarlo. Saben que pueden levantar sospechas entre los muggles y por ahora no les es conveniente.

-¿Y cómo llegaremos a tu casa?-pregunto Jane.

-A través de polvos flu-contesto Jackson.

-¿Qué son polvos flu?

-Polvos, que te hacen aparecer en un lugar.

-Gracias, eso me lo dejo claro-respondió sarcástica.

Jackson cogió la mano de Jane y la llevo donde estaban los señores Lombotton. Vio como Hannah, le entregaba a Jackson, unos polvos.

-Coge un poco, lo arrojas a la chimenea y dices casa Lupin-le indico.

-¿Funciona?-pregunto Jane.

-¿Nunca has viajado en polvos flu?-pregunto Neville.

-No.

-Tranquila, es fácil, sigue las indicaciones de Jackson y di fuerte y claro al lugar a donde vas, sino puedes aparecer en otro lugar-contesto Hannah, esto último hizo darle miedo a Jane.

-Hazlo-le dijo Jackson. Ella cogió los polvos, se acerco a la chimenea, los arrojo y dijo claramente- Casa Lupin.

Por un segundo creyó que estaba rodeada de humo verde, pero luego sintió que estaba en otro lugar, ya no se encontraba en el caldero chorreante, ahora estaba en la sala de una casa.

La sala estaba bien ordenada, y tenía adornos de los más extraños para ella, empezando por lo que parecía ser un hipogrifo , una de esas criaturas mitológicas, que tantas veces había leído.

Entonces sintió que alguien se aproximaba, ella se asusto, y estaba preocupada, de porque Jackson no aparecía, quizás ella …acabo en un lugar equivocado. Y seguido de los pasos, vio ingresar a la sala a un chico de 16 años, cuyo cabello era…¿azul?

-Veo que ya llegaste ¿Tu eres Jane?-pregunto el muchacho.

-Sí-contesto ella un poco desconfiada.

-Soy Teddy Lupin. ¿Dónde está Jackson? Creí que venían juntos-pregunto el joven, mientras buscaba por toda la sala, con la mirada, a Jackson.

Y justo en ese momento aparece Jackson, quien al aparecer cayo con Jane, haciendo que los dos se lastimaran.

-¿Por qué demorabas?-pregunto molesta, viendo directamente a Jackson. Mientras ella se ponía de pie y cogía fuertemente su mochila en mano.

-Los Lombotton, me hacían preguntas, al parecer tienes cierto parecido a una amiga de ellos-contesto Jackson.

-Los demás la esperan en la biblioteca-contesto Teddy.

-¿Todos están allí?-pregunto Jackson.

-Sí. Vamos, tienes que estar allí, también te harán preguntas a ti Jackson-respondió Teddy- Además creo que mis padres te tienen una larga charla contigo después.

Teddy avanzo, mientras que tanto Jackson como Jane seguían parados al pie de la chimenea.

-¿Qué clase de interrogatorio será?-pregunto Jane. Jackson simplemente se encogió de hombros, al no saber qué contestarle.

* * *

**Hola. Aquí actualizando, agradezco a los que han puesto en sus favoritos o siguen la historia. Muchas gracias, este capitulo es para ustedes. Lamento la demora pero tenia que revisar varias veces el capitulo. Lamento si a algunos los confunde, intentare que lo puedan ir entendiendo más adelante con visiones al pasado; pero eso más adelante.**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización. Con cariño abrilmillet. **


	4. Capítulo 3: Causa y efecto

**Disclaimer: El maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, personajes y lugares pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling. Salvo algunos OC, que salgan por allí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Causa y efecto**

_"El presente sólo se forma del pasado, y lo que se encuentra en el efecto estaba ya en la causa"_

**Londres / 30 de Octubre de 1981**

A las afueras de Londres muggle quedaba ubicada una casa mansión, que encontraba abandonada. Aunque lo que todos desconocían es que allí vivía un joven matrimonio de magos, que se hallaba ocultando de mortifagos.

En la sala de aquella mansión, sentados en un amplio sofá frente a la chimenea, se encontraban: Robert y Emily Collingwood.

-¿Crees que debemos irnos de aquí?-pregunto Emily, mientras se frotaba ambas manos acercándolas un poco al fuego, para calentarse.

-Cada vez se vuelve más peligroso permanecer en Londres, aunque no nos hallamos en el mundo mágico, aún podrían encontrarnos-contesto Robert con el ceño fruncido, mientras su mirada pasaba a ser de preocupación.

-Hace unos días…Victoria me platico la posibilidad de irnos a Nueva York. Su hermano Steve nos ofrece un refugio en su casa ¿Aceptamos?-pregunto en voz baja Emily, mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo y esperaba su respuesta.

-Los mortifagos pueden estar en cualquier lado. Pero creo que hasta ahora es la mejor opción, además las cosas empeoran cada vez más en el mundo mágico-contesto Robert, a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la ventana y observaba el cielo oscuro.

-Le mandare ahora mismo la carta a Victoria, estoy segura que me responderá enseguida-contesto Emily, mientras se levantaba rápidamente e iba en busca de un pergamino para escribir aquella carta.

Pero la detuvo el sonido de suaves golpes a la puerta principal de la mansión. Robert fue inmediatamente hacia la puerta manteniendo la varita en mano, listo para atacar de ser necesario.

-Sube las escaleras, y estate preparada-indico Robert a su esposa, quien inmediatamente fue hacia las escaleras, con varita en mano.

Robert abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras apuntaba a los dos encapuchados que estaban en la entrada de la puerta.

-Robert ¡Detente! ¡Somos nosotros!-exclamo una voz de mujer, viniendo de uno de los encapuchados. Quien inmediatamente se quito aquella capucha que la cubrió, dejando ver su cabello oscuro y ojos color café. El otro encapuchado hizo lo mismo. Dejando ver a un hombre de cabello del mismo color de la mujer y ojos azul oscuro.

-¡Úrsula! ¡Frederick! ¿¡Porque aparecen así!?-pregunto luego de bajar la varita y hacerlos pasar a la mansión.

-Porque te recuerdo que la casa, posee hechizos anti-aparición-contesto la mujer cuyo nombre era Úrsula.

-Nos asustaron, creímos que eran mortifagos-contesto Emily, quien se dirigía a saludarlos con un abrazo.

-Los mortifagos no tocarían la puerta-respondió Frederick- Simplemente atacarían, Emily.

Los cuatro pasaron a la sala principal, tanto Úrsula como Frederick lucían algo nerviosos y asustados. Aunque ni Emily ni Robert notaron esto.

-¿Por qué decidieron venir?-pregunto Robert.

-No suelen venir con recurrencia-comento Emily.

-Lo que sucede es que…-Úrsula se detuvo en medio de la oración.

-Nos iremos de Londres-termino por ella, Frederick-Como sabemos los ataque mortifagos son cada vez más peores, y hemos decidido irnos para estar seguros.

Robert y Emily se quedaron callados unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar. Esta vez fue Emily quien hablo-Nosotros igual.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Úrsula, cuyo tono en su voz era de tranquilidad y alegría.

-Victoria nos ofreció irnos con ella-respondió Robert.

-Es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Espero que estén completamente seguros a donde sea el lugar a donde vayan-comento Frederick.

-Bueno, creo que este será como la despedida-comento Úrsula, quien estaba triste por no verlos dentro de mucho tiempo, ambos eran sus grandes amigos.

-Creo que sí. Aunque aún no sabemos cuándo nos iremos-contesto Robert.

-Deben hacerlo lo más pronto posible-contesto Úrsula.

-Y así lo haremos, en cuando Victoria nos diga cuando nos vamos. Aun todavía no le hemos enviado la carta para decirle-comento Emily.

-¿Creen que podamos ver a Hermione?-pregunto Úrsula de repente, a Emily y Robert-Esta es la última vez que la vemos, y ya que nos encariñamos mucho con ella, quisiéramos despedirnos.

-Iré a traerla-contesto Emily, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Úrsula. Emily subió las escaleras hasta perderse en los pasillos.

Frederick noto que Robert estaba con la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo de mucha importancia y no se decidiera a hacerlo.

-¿Sucede algo Robert?-pregunto Frederick.

-Creo que…dejare que Emily y Hermione se vayan sin mi-contesto en voz baja, solo audible para Frederick y Úrsula.

-¿¡Por qué!?-pregunto alterada, Úrsula.

-Para protegerlas-contesto Robert aun con la mirada triste.

-¿Las protegerás abandonándolas?-pregunto Úrsula.

-El responsable de que mi familia este en peligro, soy yo. Si no fuera por mí, Emily y nuestra hija no vivirían escondiéndose-contesto Robert, con una profunda voz de tristeza.

-Robert…no eres el único a quienes los mortifagos buscan. Sabes perfectamente que reclutan a los magos para que tomen parte a su favor en esta guerra-contesto Frederick-Además tu eres un sangre pura, ese es el motivo principal.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes…!-contesto Robert alterado, pero aún así no alzando la voz.

-Robert…-intento decir Úrsula, más este la interrumpió.

-El motivo porque el que me buscan es que…-Robert se detuvo, cuando sintió que Emily venía con su pequeña hija.

-Quise despertarla, pero tiene un profundo sueño-comento Emily, quien traía cargada entre sus brazos a una pequeña de dos años de edad que dormía plácidamente.

Úrsula se acerco a ambas, y le dio una leve caricia a la pequeña. Úrsula se había encariñado de aquella niña, ya que ella al jamás poder tener hijos, daba su cariño a aquella pequeña.

-Es muy parecida a ti Emily-comento Úrsula.

-No mucho, ella es más parecida a su padre-contesto Emily con una sonrisa- Lo único parecido es el color de cabello.

-Úrsula, es hora de irnos-dijo Frederick, dándole una mirada a su esposa-Tenemos que arreglar todo antes de irnos de Londres.

Úrsula entendió y asintió, se despidió de Emily y Robert con un gran abrazo. Frederick la imito y cuando terminaron, salieron por la puerta principal. Ya que la casa tenía una protección contra hechizos de aparición.

Cuando ya se hallaban afuera, usaron sus varitas y desaparecieron de aquel lugar, para aparecer en la mansión Malfoy. Lugar donde se estaban reuniendo los mortifagos para su siguiente ataque, reunión donde estaba Lord Voldemort.

-¿Por qué demoraron en llegar?-pregunto un mortifago, que se había acercado a ellos, ni bien llegaron a la mansión Malfoy.

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones, Philip-contesto Frederick, de manera fría al hermano de su esposa. Era bien sabido que ambos no se llevaban para nada bien.

-¿Tu me respondes igual, hermanita?-pregunto Philip a Úrsula. Sabiendo perfectamente que ella no lo trataría de la misma manera.

-Estuvimos ocupados, eso es todo, Philip-contesto Úrsula, porque aunque Philip sea su hermano, nunca le contaría sobre los Collingwood. Ni sobre lo que ellos significaban.

-Confiare en tus palabras, hermana-contesto Philip, para luego alejarse y reunirse con los otros mortifagos.

* * *

**Londres / El presente**

Los primero rayos de luz entraron por la rendija de aquel calabozo. Eso indicaba que ya era de día, y que en cualquier momento uno de aquellos mortifagos ingresaría a torturarla. Porque estaba segura que la tratarían de la peor manera, durante todo el tiempo que la tuvieran secuestrada.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero noto que estaba encadenada, de pies y manos. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir sentada en aquel suelo húmedo.

¿Qué sería de Jane? ¿Estaría a salvo?, esa eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Hermione. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar en su hija, le invadía una gran tristeza, el no poder estar ahora con ella. El haberla dejado desprotegida.

De pronto un sonido llamo su atención, la puerta del calabozo se abría, dando paso a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Te ves horrible-comento con burla, mientras contenía las ganas de reírse-¿Alguna vez pensaste acabar en una sucia celda como esta? -Hermione no respondió, entonces Bellatrix siguió hablando- Si fuera por mí, ya estarías muerta. Pero ya que mi amo, necesita que estés viva todavía…No podemos darle fin a tu patética vida.

-¿Te mandaron a torturarme?-pregunto de manera neutral Hermione.

-Quisiera decir que sí, pero no-contesto Bellatrix, mientras se agachaba y alcanzaba la altura de Hermione-Me mandaron a sacarte algo de información.

-¿Y qué clase de información podría darte yo?-pregunto Hermione, sin bajar la mirada que sostenía con la mortifaga.

-Pues, pensé que sabrías donde se encuentra tu hija-contesto Bellatrix, mientras volvía a levantarse- Es que queremos que venga a visitarte.

-¿De qué podría servirles mi hija? Ella no es una bruja, ni si quiera sabe que yo lo soy-respondió Hermione, intentando no alterarse.

-Claro que no lo es, es una simple muggle-contesto Bellatrix haciendo una mueca de disgusto, para luego proseguir-De ser así, ella estaría ocupando tu lugar, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Para que la quieren!?-pregunto Hermione, ahora si alterándose completamente.

Bellatrix sonrió de manera maligna- Solo la queremos traer para que sea una especie de estimulante. Como comprenderás, necesitamos que cooperes.

-¡Nunca! ¡Me oíste jamás lo haría!-grito Hermione.

Bellatrix cogió violentamente la cara de Hermione con su mano-Eso lo veremos, cuando encuentre a tu hija… tendrás un muy buen motivo.

La mortifaga se levanto y cerró la puerta del calabozo. Hermione contenía unas lagrimas de impotencia, impotencia de no poder proteger a su hija. Solo esperaba que Jane, se encontrara lejos y a salvo.

¿Y si la encontraban? ¿Y se la intentaban dañar? o peor aún ¿Si descubrían que su hija era bruja?...entonces todo estaría perdido, todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla a salvo no habría servido de nada.

* * *

Jane intentaba mantener la compostura, y así lo estaba asiendo desde que ingreso a la biblioteca con Jackson. Habría transcurrido aproximadamente 20 minutos en los que los adultos allí presentes intercambiaban opiniones acerca de ella, aunque era de suponerse de que le harían preguntas, aun no le habían hecho ninguna.

Entre los presentes se hallaban los tutores de Jackson: Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Aunque Jackson le advirtió que nunca la llamara por ese nombre, a menos que quisiera enfrentarse a la furia de la metamorfoga.

También se encontraba Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia. A su lado se encontraban Arthur y Molly Weasley, al igual que sus hijos: Bill, George y Fred. Estos últimos eran una familia de pelirrojos, quienes la miraban con intriga.

Según Jackson allí, faltaban Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Quienes también formaban parte de la orden, pero por algún motivo, que ella no entendió, no se encontraban allí en esos momentos.

Durante aquellos 20 minutos, a Jackson le hicieron preguntas de cómo conoció a Jane, y todo lo relativo a aquella noche del secuestro. Inclusive aquella varita que encontró, y según entendió Jane, gracias a ello estaban completamente seguros de que mortifago estuvo involucrado en el secuestro.

-Los aurores fueron ayer al edifico muggle, donde atacaron los mortifagos, pero no hallaron nada-comento Kingsley, para luego agregar-Nada que nos dé una pista, además de la varita de Dolohov que encontró Jackson.

Jackson que estaba sentado a su lado, tomo un semblante entre triste y molesto. Jane quiso preguntarle porque se puso así, pero decidió seguir escuchando. Aún ellos no decían si la ayudarían a encontrar a su madre, y para ella eso era de vital importancia.

-Jane, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se llevarían a tu madre?-pregunto Remus Lupin, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-No-contesto simplemente, porque ella decía la verdad, cuando afirmaba que no conocía el motivo porque se llevaron a su madre.

-¿A que se dedicaba ella?-pregunto Kingsley.

-Guía en el museo de historia-contesto Jane, para luego agregar-Desde hace 12 años.

Los adultos comenzaron a estar más confundidos de ser posible. Ya que no había nada que según ellos, indicara porque se llevaron a la madre de Jane Laurent.

-¿Y la familia de tu madre?-pregunto Kingsley.

-Mi madre era huérfana, creció en distintos orfanatos-contesto Jane, recordando la historia que su madre le contaba acerca de cuando ella era joven.

-¿Algún conocido, que puedas catalogar como extraño?-pregunto Remus.

-La verdad…no, todos los conocidos de mi madre son relativamente normales-contesto Jane, intentando recordar si algún conocido de su madre sea diferente o sospechoso.

-¿Y tu padre?-pregunto Kingsley otra vez.

-Yo no tengo padre…quiero decir, no lo conozco-para Jane era incomodo hablar de ese tema, pero luego agrego- No sé ni si quiera si está vivo o no.

-Creo que son suficientes preguntas para ella-intervino Dora Lupin (Jackson dijo que podía llamarla así), ya que noto la incomodidad de Jane al respecto de esta pregunta.

Hubo unos minutos en lo que los adultos comenzaron a debatir sobre sus diferentes teorías de porque se llevaron a la madre de Jane. El único que no parecía tener una idea clara sobre este asunto era Remus Lupin, quien estaba con una mirada pensativa.

Jane se estaba impacientando, aun no obtenía la respuesta que quería. ¿La ayudarían o no?, porque de no ser así, estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí. Y con cada minuto que pasaba ella se preocupaba más por el estado de su madre.

Entonces Jane se levanto del sofá y alzo la voz para que la escucharan-Solo quiero saber si, ¿Me van a ayudar a encontrar a mi madre?

Las miradas fueron a parar en ella, pero esto no la intimido en nada. Ahora quien tomo la palabra fue Arthur Weasley.

-Creo que todos los de la orden estamos de acuerdo en ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre-contesto, recibiendo el apoyo de los demás.

-Además que esto involucra a los mortifagos, sería incomprensible no ofrecerte nuestra ayuda-contesto esta vez, Remus Lupin.

-Gracias-contesto Jane y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Bill decidió hablar-La única pista segura es Dolohov, es a él a quien debemos encontrar.

-Bill, tiene razón-indico Kingsley-Debemos encontrar a Dolohov. Los aurores ya se están encargando de seguirle el rastro.

-Creo que es lo único que podemos hacer hasta encontrar alguna otra pista-indico Molly Weasley, quien al igual que la mayoría no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jane.

-Bueno y ¿Dónde se quedara ella?-pregunto George, indicando a Jane.

-¿La dejaran en el caldero chorreante?-pregunto Fred.

Jane, que hasta ahora no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle se preocupo un poco.

-Se quedara aquí con nosotros-contesto Remus, luego volteo a ver a Jane-Si ella acepta, obviamente.

-Por mí no ningún problema-contesto Jane gentilmente, dándole gracias a los Lupin por acogerla durante el tiempo que tome encontrar a su madre.

Unos minutos después, Dora Lupin le indico a Jackson que la llevara a la habitación de huéspedes. Para luego agregar _Después vienes a vernos, tenemos que conversar contigo_ , lo cual Jane entendió de que recibiría un serio regaño, por parte de sus tutores.

Jackson iba delante de ella, llevándola al final de un pasillo estrecho. Jackson se detuvo cuando estuvieron al frente de una puerta de color blanco.

-Y esta es la habitación de huéspedes-comento Jackson, cuando abrió la puerta de aquella habitación.

La habitación de huéspedes era regular grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul claro. Había una ventana con cortinas blancas, un ropero, una cómoda cama y un baño acoplado de su uso personal.

Jane dejo su mochila encima de la cama y se sentó en ella, mientras seguía observando la habitación.

-Bueno, nos vemos después-se despidió Jackson-Aún tengo que ir a ver a mis tutores, si no regreso ya sabes que me paso-esto último la hizo reír ligeramente (algo bueno, ya que durante todo la mañana estaba con el semblante serio o triste).

Jane cogió su mochila y saco la fotografía que había traído de su habitación. Era una fotografía donde aparecía ella y su madre abrazadas, en su cumpleaños número siete. Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, pero ella se las limpio velozmente con las manos.

-Mamá, te prometo que te voy a encontrar-susurro con una voz apenas audible.

Guardo la fotografía en la mochila y fue a dejar aquella mochila en el ropero, ya tendría tiempo después para ordenar las pocas cosas que traía.

Otra vez fue a echarse en la cómoda cama de aquella habitación y se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-pregunto Andy por tercera vez.

-Jane, ese es su nombre-contesto Jackson.

Jane abrió lentamente los parpados encontrándose siendo el centro de atención de Andy, Jackson y Teddy. La pequeña estaba sentada en la cama, observándola con interés, el chico de ahora cabello blanco estaba observando desde la puerta, y por ultimo Jackson sentado en una silla que antes no estaba en la habitación.

-Al fin despiertas, pensé que sería necesario echarte agua-comento Jackson burlonamente, cuyo semblante lucia mejor que en la mañana.

-¿A qué hora son?-pregunto Jane, ignorando completamente su comentario.

-Las dos de la tarde-contesto Teddy.

-¡Dos de la tarde!-exclamo sorprendida, no pensó que dormiría tanto. Ni si quiera tenía sueño cuando se acostó en la cama.

-¿Vivirás con nosotros?-pregunto Andy a Jane.

-Por un tiempo corto, espero-contesto Jane, no sabiendo quien era la niña.

-Ella es Andy, hermana de Teddy-señalo Jackson, al ver el desconcierto en Jane-Mientras vivas aquí, la tendrás cerca las 24 horas del día.

-Vamos Andy, tengo que servirte el almuerzo-indico Teddy, mientras se llevaba a su hermana. Dejando sola a Jane con Jackson en la habitación.

-¿Y tus tutores?-pregunto Jane.

-Tuvieron que salir, están averiguando…algo-contesto Jackson.

-¿Relacionado con el secuestro de mi madre?-pregunto Jane.

-No exactamente, o al menos eso creo-respondió Jackson.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?-pregunto Jane con fastidio.

-Cuando ellos regresen, te lo diré-contesto Jackson y antes de que Jane hablara, agrego-Regresaran en la noche.

-¿Cuándo tendrán noticias?-pregunto Jane, mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama.

-No lo sé-contesto Jackson-Dolohov es escurridizo, llevan buscándolo desde…un asesinato que cometió, pero hasta ahora no lo encuentran, así que al menos rastrearlo es complicado.

-¿Y si nunca lo encuentran?-pregunto angustiada, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma-Nunca darían con mi madre…

-No seas pesimista, pronto atraparan a ese mortifago y dará información sobre tu madre para reducir su condena a Azcaban-contesto Jackson con determinación.

-¿Azcaban?

-Es una prisión mágica-contesto Jackson, se levanto de la silla y hizo una mueca graciosa para animarla.

-No puedo estar tranquila sin hacer nada, solo esperando información sobre el paradero de mi madre-comento Jane.

-Creo que podemos investigar por nuestra propia cuenta-anuncio Jackson con determinación

-Lo de investigar por nuestra propia cuenta esta bien…pero ¿No te meterás en problemas con los Lupin?-pregunto Jane, al ver que Jackson ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar otro a la lista.

-Tampoco es la primera vez que investigo sin conocimiento de ellos-contesto Jackson, para luego sonreír-Será un placer ayudarte en lo necesario.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-…mañana estará bien, Teddy visitara a Victorie llevándose a Andy, y mis tutores no estarán, es el momento perfecto-contesto Jackson, mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón de manera pensativa.

Se escucho unos pasos por el pasillo, para luego que una cabeza se asomara por la puerta y los asustara por miedo a haber sido escuchados.

-Teddy, dice que vengan a almorzar-anuncio Andy y antes de irse agrego-Aunque no los culparía si no quisieran, no es un excelente cocinero.

-…en eso tiene razón, Remus cocina mejor-contesto Jackson burlonamente-¿Vamos a almorzar o quieres esperar hasta la cena?

El sonido de su estomago no se hizo esperar, ya que ni si quiera había tomado agua desde el desayuno-Si, creo que comeré algo.

Andy tenía razón al decir que Teddy, no sabía cocinar. Aunque tenía hambre dejo un poco en el plato al igual que Jackson y Andy, y esto no parecía molestar al metamorfogo por sus pésimas habilidades en el arte culinaria.

El resto de la tarde, Jane la paso conociendo a Teddy y Andy Lupin. Y noto que el metamorfogo compartía su gusto por la lectura, y además se entero que tenía una novia cuyo nombre era Victorie, hija de Bill Weasley.

-Ya te presentare a Victorie después-comento Teddy- Te agradara, es una chica…

-Dulce, inteligente, bonita…-empezó a decir Jackson de manera burlona poniendo cara de enamorado-Ya lo sabemos, Teddy.

Comprendió que Andy asistiría ese año al dichoso colegio Hogwarts que una vez menciono Jackson, cuando intentaba hacerle creer que era bruja. Además que la niña disfrutaba entrometerse en donde no la llamaban, y cuando estaba nerviosa hablaba más de lo debido.

-¿Cómo es posible que no asistas a Hogwarts?-pregunto incrédula, la pequeña Lupin.

-Yo también tuve la misma pregunta, Andy-comento Jackson.

-¿Conoces sobre Quidditch?-pregunto Andy

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curiosa, Jane

-Andy, en el mundo muggle no conocen sobre Quidditch-comento Teddy

-Tengo mucho que contarte sobre el mundo mágico-anuncio alegre, la pequeña

También supo que Remus Lupin era un licántropo, aunque esto no la asusto en nada, al contrario le dio curiosidad.

-¿Pero tú también eres licántropo?-pregunto Jane a Teddy.

-No, salí metamorfogo como mi madre, al igual que Andy-comento Teddy.

Sus temas de conversación variaban según pasaba el tiempo, y como prometió Andy le comentaba todo lo que podía del mundo mágico.

Aunque lo único en lo que estaba concentrada Jane, era en saber que era lo que investigaban los Lupin. Según Jackson, ella lo sabría cuando sus tutores llegaran y era ese el motivo por el que miraba fijamente el reloj cada vez que podía.

Cuando el reloj anuncio las 10 de la noche, llegaron por fin Remus y Dora Lupin. A ese tiempo, la pequeña Andy ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación y solo estaban en la sala Teddy, Jackson y ella.

-Jane queremos hablar contigo, podrías esperarnos en la biblioteca-indico Dora amablemente-A solas-agrego al ver que Jackson quería acompañarla.

-Si-contesto Jane, mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la biblioteca en donde estuvo en la mañana.

Unos diez minutos después apareció Remus y Dora Lupin, quienes estaban parados y la miraban con detenimiento. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquello.

-¿Qué es lo querían decirme?-pregunto Jane sin rodeos.

-Jackson nos menciono que antes no sabías que eras bruja-comento Remus.

-Es cierto, creí que ya había quedado claro eso-contesto Jane.

-Sí, pero quisimos investigar aquello-contesto Dora, para luego agregar-Puede que recibieras una carta de aceptación y tu madre rechazara tu ingreso.

-Ella me lo hubiera dicho-dijo Jane, entendiendo ahora que fue lo que investigaban los Lupin durante la tarde y parte de la noche.

-Los muggles que rechazan la plaza a Hogwarts, se les borra la memoria para evitar que divulguen sobre la magia-comento Remus, al ver su desconcierto.

-Hogwarts tiene un registro sobre aquellos que hayan rechazado la plaza en el colegio-agrego Dora.

-¿Y mi nombre aparecía en esa lista?-pregunto Jane.

-Eso es lo extraño, no aparecías en la lista-contesto Remus intrigado.

-Y solo nos queda una opción-contesto Dora, mientras intentaba no tropezarse con la alfombra-Jane, ¿Sabes en donde naciste?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pero contesto-Nací en Nueva York, mi madre recién ,me trajo a los tres años a Londres.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-comento Remus.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jane de manera curiosa.

-Porque solo los magos o brujas nacidos en Escocia o Reino Unido, obtienen una plaza en Hogwarts-contesto Remus.

-Eso era todo Jane, puedes retirarte-indico Dora con una dulce sonrisa, pero antes de que ella se retirara le pregunto-¿Tu madre también es de Nueva York?

-No, ella nació en Londres-contesto antes de irse completamente de la biblioteca y dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación, la que ahora ocupaba en aquella casa. Fue directamente a tirarse en la suave cama, para que los sueños la invadieran.

Al menos ahora ya no era un misterio de porque ella no asistía a dicho colegio siendo una bruja. Por ahora solo le quedaba descansar, mañana sería un día largo de investigaciones.

* * *

Hermione llevaba aun se encontraba encadenada, le habían dado de comer lo suficiente para mantener energías y no dejarla morir. Y esto era apenas el comienzo de su tortura, pero poco le importaba si así su hija estaba bien.

La puerta de su celda se volvió a abrir mostrando la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien venía con otros dos mortifagos más.

-Nuestro amo quiere verte-anuncio la mortifaga, para luego indicarle a los otros dos-Llévenla con el Lord.

Ambos la sujetaron fuertemente y a forcejones la sacaron de la celda. Bellatrix iba liderando todo el largo pasillo rocoso, antes de subir una escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior de la casa.

Los dos mortifagos la tiraron al suelo violetamente. Cuando Hermione volvió a alzar la mirada de encontró con los ojos rojos de aquel horrible ser, que la miraban con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios.

-Creo que sabes porque te traje ahora, quiero saber ¿Dónde está ubicada la habitación de Amelia Slytherin?-pregunto Voldemort, y con su mejor sonrisa agrego-Se perfectamente que conoces de que te hablo…

* * *

**Lamento tanto el tiempo que demore en actualizar, incluso pudieron haber creído que ya no la continuaría. Pero es que tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor y si a eso agregamos que tuve otras dificultades familiares (un familiar mio tuvo que ser operado, aunque ya se esta recuperando), incluso escribí varias veces este capitulo, hasta que alguno me convenza un poco. Me disculpo si no termina de ser de su agrado, pero prometo mejorar para el próximo capitulo el cual no creo demorarme tanto como este.**

**Como prometí en este capitulo hay visiones al pasado, que seguro en vez de ayudarlos a entender más, los confundió totalmente. Pero descuiden poco a poco irán entendiendo.**

**Los que se preguntan cuando aparecerá Harry, les puedo asegurar que en el próximo capitulo aparecerá y por fin conocer a Jane, al igual que Ron y otros.**

**Los que se preguntan por Jackson y porque esta bajo la tutoría de los Lupin...solo puedo decir que tiene su propia historia que iré revelando conforma avancen los capítulos.**

** ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


End file.
